


Stretch

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Bad Influence [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brady recruits a friend to help him and Sam with a fantasy of theirs. It turns out as well as they could've hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> For sheriffjodes <3

Brady’s a wreck, seated on Sam’s cock. He’s sloppy wet with lube, hot and stretched wide, especially with an extra three fingers in his hole. His face is buried against Sam’s neck, soft whimpers escaping on every inward thrust of those fingers. Sam strokes his back soothingly, watching over his shoulder for the signal from Danny. 

When Brady’d first proposed the idea of a threesome, Sam had been hesitant. Brady was his first rock-solid relationship, and, frankly, Sam hadn’t been quite in a sharing mood. But now, two excellent nights later, he’s glad he agreed. Danny, the guy Brady chose to join them, was respectful of their relationship and as careful with Brady as Sam himself. 

The nod comes then, Danny sliding his fingers out and then his condom-covered cock is nudging up next to Sam’s, slowly pressing inside Brady’s stretched hole. Brady twitches in his hold, the push of Danny’s cock into him drawing out one long moan until Sam feels the other man’s balls brush his own. 

Gingerly, they start an easy in-and-out pace, finding a rhythm that sets all three of them groaning. Brady’s hands are tight on Sam’s shoulders, undoubtedly leaving bruises that the blond will nip and kiss over later. For now, though, the bite of his nails only makes Sam grunt, the sting of pain zinging into sharp pleasure. He can feel Danny’s cock sliding against his own and the way Brady tightens every time his prostate is brushed. 

“Fuck, fuck, Sam I  _can’t,”_ Brady grits out, but it’s Danny who slides a hand from Brady’s hip to his cock, stroking him along with their thrusts as best he can. It isn’t much, but clearly it’s enough for Brady, too strung out on their cocks to last any longer and he comes with a sharp cry, mouth dropping open as he trembles between them. 

He’s tight, impossibly so around their cocks, and the heat and friction drag Sam over soon after; the slick of his own come running down his shaft. He pulls Brady close, pushing his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder to muffle the shout, gritting his teeth to resist sinking them into pale skin. 

Sam pushes in deep, holding there as best he can while Danny desperately chases his own orgasm. He comes quietly, dropping his face down to Brady’s sweaty back and Sam gasps a little when he realizes he can feel the pulse of Danny’s cock alongside his own. 

Brady has collapsed limply onto Sam’s chest by the time the other men have gotten themselves together enough to pull out. Danny deals with the condom, and tosses Sam a clean cloth so he can mop up Brady and himself as much as he can before chucking it toward the hamper. 

“You broke me,” Brady mutters, causing the other two to burst out laughing. Danny collapses alongside them, satisfied grin on his face.

“That what you had in mind, Tys?” 

Tiredly, Brady swipes a hand out toward him at the use of his least-favorite nickname. He misses and sighs, settling for tucking himself back against Sam’s chest. 

“So awesome. You guys are awesome,” he mumbles. 

“That’s a yes, then.” Sam grins over at Danny, who looks close to passing out. “So when’s my turn?” 


End file.
